Late Night Date Night
by kknovaz
Summary: Comfort and fluff at one in the morning. [MomoJirou]


Jirou was relaxing in her dorm room, pillows propped up behind her head, and the only light came from the glow of the computer screen in her lap. She had just finished a huge project for Aizawa-sensei, and was now watching an American movie (Japanese subtitles of course), munching on a bowl of popcorn.

Suddenly, a tentative knock came from her door, snapping her out of her peaceful state. Jirou glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand, the red numbers reading "1:25 AM". _Who could be at my door at this hour_ , she wondered to herself, pausing the movie, getting up, and cautiously approaching the door. She paused, thinking if it was a trick of her hearing or the movie, but, now she heard two knocks, louder this time. Jirou reached out her hand and slowly opened the door. "Who is it?" she asked blearily, "Y…Yaomomo?"

Sure enough, Yaoyorozu stood in front of Jirou's door, fidgeting with the edge of her pajama shirt, looking at the ground. "W-What are you doing here?" Jirou opened her door wider, allowing Yaoyorozu entry into her somewhat clean room. "Are you okay?" Yaoyorozu still remained silent, looking nervous. Jirou had an idea of what was going on, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Did… did you have a dream about the USJ?"

Yaoyorozu hesitated, then nodded, still avoiding eye contact. Jirou guided her over to her bed, patting the spot beside her as she sat down. When Yaoyorozu was settled, Jirou spoke, more quietly than before. "You know… sometimes I get nightmares… too. Mostly about what could've happened then what actually did." She broke off as Yaoyorozu finally met her eyes, her hand placed on top of Jirou's. Jirou cleared her throat and continued, relaxing ever so slightly. "Sometimes… it's Kami, and he fries himself and the villains… they capture him, and do terrible things to him. Sometimes it's Aizawa-sensei, and our other classmates, and the heroes don't get there in time. But…" she trailed off as Yaoyorozu tilted Jirou's head up with her free hand to force her to look her in the eyes.

Jirou takes a deep breath and starts, "Sometimes it's you. And, I can't stand it," her speech becomes choked, "because I _know_ you're okay, and I _remember_ that you're safe, but the dreams, they're so real." Yaoyorozu pulls her into a tight but comfortable hug, rubbing small circles into her back as Jirou takes shuddering breaths. Yaoyorozu speaks up, her voice an anchor to bring Jirou back to reality. "That… that's exactly how it is for me." She brings her arms down from Jirou's back, linking their hands. "Thank you Jirou. I'm sorry for bursting in so unexpectedly, and acting like a stubborn child."

Jirou frowned and squeezed their linked hands. "You shouldn't invalidate your emotions. Dreams can be very real and very frightening. In all honesty, you are the one I should be thanking, for listening and all." She chuckled and leaned back onto her knuckles. "Would… would you mind if I spent the night?" Yaoyorozu rushed out, "I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything, I just don't really-." "It's fine. I wasn't doing anything important, just starting a movie." Yaoyorozu's head tilted inquisitively, not unlike an owl. "Do you want to watch it?" Yaoyorozu nodded, then added with an adorable giggle, "I hope you don't mind if I eat some of your popcorn, Jirou." Jirou grinned and shrugged, setting up the movie. "As long as you call me Kyouka – Jirou is my mother's name," she joked. Yaoyorozu smiled to herself. "Only if you call me Momo, _Kyouka_." She drew out the name, drawing an unseen blush from the other in the darkness.

Jirou finally finished queueing up the movie on her laptop and scooted towards the pillowed end of her bed, Momo still awkwardly sitting straight up. "You can lay down, I don't mind." Momo settled next to Kyouka, taking out her hair band and allowing her silky black hair to tumble down her shoulders. _Pretty_ , Jirou thought, trying not to stare at the gorgeous girl next to her, and starts the movie.

As the credits are rolling, Momo has fallen asleep, her cheek pressed on top of Kyouka's head. After a few minutes of deciding whether or not to disturb her, Jirou decides to let her have all the good sleep she can get. Jirou starts to doze off, moving her head comfortably onto Yaoyorozu's shoulder and closing the computer. Right before she falls asleep, she feels more content than she has almost her whole life, and wonders how she could have ended up here.


End file.
